


so light the candles!

by AikoIsari



Series: Crossover No Verse [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Coming of Age, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: [Hogwarts!AU] Yagami Hikari's Sorting surprises everyone except herself and her brother. All years. Slight crack. Pairings unknown.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okinawasobas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okinawasobas/gifts).



_"SLYTHERIN."_

The entire hall went dead silent.

Everyone stared at the hat. It stared back because no, it had not stuttered, and no, this was not a dream and they were all doomed. Takaishi Takeru blinked dumbly from his place at the Hufflepuff table, beside a very, very intrigued Tachikawa Mimi, who is staring at one under the hat like she's a piece of interesting candy.

Yagami Taichi, brown eyes bright with mirth, rose to his feet. Then, daring anyone to speak, he began to clap. Loud, slow sounds that echoed off the walls. Then Yamato and Sora stood up where they are, with Daisuke and Takeru on their heels and soon nine kids are clapping for Yagami Hikari until the rest of her house wised up and joined the party.

After all, how dare they get shown up by _Gryffindor_? This may be two years after the Battle of Hogwarts, but there are some standards here people.

Hikari, for her part, finally got off of the stool with relief (because that took way more time than it realistically should have) and stood up. She didn't seem to even notice the applause. Her rose eyes seemed almost red in the light of the many candles. She walked with her head held high, towards the table decked in silver and green. She sat next to Jou, who leaned to whisper in her ear,

"I'll make you a classroom."

Hikari laughed but did not refuse him.

There was more silence, then Luna Lovegood read the next name as if she had been waiting for the dramatic tension to die out.

The night continued, as if nothing had happened. Yet Hikari felt purple eyes bleeding into her back for the rest of the night from another table, even as an older boy leaned over to talk to her.

"Ichijouji Osamu," he said. "Nice job knocking almost half of the current students clean of their allowance."

Hikari thought she saw something crawl by his knee, but she let it slide. She only smiled. "Happy to help."

Osamu quirked an eyebrow at her for whatever reason, before reaching gratefully for the rice.

Hikari waited for Jou to point out what food was good for them before she did the same. All the while, eyes were on her back. She winced. Then she remembered her brother's jubilant applause and lifted her chin.

They wanted to rat her out? They wanted her to feel unwelcome.

_Bring it on._

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have nothing better to do other than drown myself, enjoy what happens when firaga melts my brain. Firaga, here is Slytherin!Hikari just as you wished. I hope everyone enjoys it. Please feel free to review if you can! And do let me know if you feel like this needs to be moved to crossovers because I will. Thanks! Requests for this verse are taken, barring pairings.


End file.
